El regalo perfecto
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Islandia no se explicaba por qué si Noruega había dicho que cualquier cosa estaba bien, tenían que recorrer toda la tienda buscando un regalo para Dinamarca. Porque él dudaba que el danés se mereciera algo además de unos golpes.


-Oye Is, acompáñame a ir de compras…

La susodicha nación en esos momentos se encontraba sentado en el suelo jugando con su mascota, acariciando las plumas y el pico del ave. Miró confundido al noruego en el sofá, con su atención puesta en un libro, como si nunca hubiera pedido nada en primer lugar.

-¿Para qué?

-Olvidé comprarle algo.

Frunció el seño ligeramente molesto. Conocía de sobra a quién se refería su hermano. O mejor dicho, a quién evitaba referirse.

Arqueó una ceja, como preguntándole que objeto tenía tomarse la molestia en primer lugar. El mayor en respuesta cerró el libro y se cruzó de brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada. Siempre era así, sus conversaciones no requerían de muchas palabras y sin embargo podían entenderse perfectamente.

Por su mente se paseó la imagen del danés llorando y pataleando como niño de cinco años la mañana de Navidad todo porque "su adorado Norge" no le había dado ningún regalo. Y lo peor del caso era que tardaría un año entero en olvidarlo. Un año entero de estar aguantando quejas, reclamos y lamentos. Todo un año entero…

-Tienes razón. Te acompaño- dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar su abrigo.

Ambos hermanos llegaron al centro comercial. Usualmente les disgustaban los lugares ruidosos y llenos de gente, pero dada la época del año simplemente era inevitable.

Podía ver a los niños, algunos tomados con fuerza de la mano de sus padres temerosos de ser arrastrados por el mar de gente, otros más jalando a los adultos en dirección a los juguetes que esperaban recibir como regalo. Muchas personas corrían presurosas a realizar sus últimas compras antes de Navidad, repartiendo algunos golpes y codazos a otros compradores con tal de abrirse paso.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que lo tomaban de la mano.

-Así no te perderás-dijo el noruego para después intentar abrirse paso entre la multitud.

-Ya no soy un niño-murmuró molesto mientras seguía al mayor de mala gana.

Noruega siempre lo trataba así, a veces podía ser demasiado sobre protector. Le agradecía su atención por supuesto, después de todo eran hermanos, pero si le enojaba que se empeñara en verlo como un niño pequeño. Islandia había crecido, tal vez no tan grande ni tan poderoso como algunas otras naciones, pero ya no era un pequeño dependiente que necesitaba de cuidados y atención constantes.

Avanzar entre toda la gente era realmente complicado, por lo que se detuvieron frente a un estante que antes hubiera estado repleto de mercancía para poder recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué piensas comprarle?-preguntó alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre todo el bullicio.

-Es solo Dinamarca-replicó con tranquilidad- cualquier cosa estará bien.

Aprovecharon que el flujo de gente disminuyo para continuar con su recorrido.

-¿Y si vamos ahí?- señaló a una tienda especializada en música. Esta vez él guió al mayor- Creo que uno de este estaría bien- opinó tomando un CD de un estante. La otra nación palideció y negó enérgicamente- ¿Por qué no? Siempre te pide prestado el tuyo de todas formas.

-No- fue su única respuesta. Y se dio la media vuelta para salir.

Como si no fuera suficiente soportar a Dinamarca bailando y cantando "I'm in love with a fairytale…" cada vez que pedía prestado (sin avisarle) su CD, de tener uno propio estaba que seguro que el danés sería el doble de ruidoso e insoportable.

El islandés suspiró y dejó el disco de vuelta en su lugar, todavía no muy seguro del porqué su hermano se había negado a comprarlo como regalo. Pero alguna muy buena razón debió de haber tenido, concluyó.

Pasaron de largo la zona de licores, ambos intercambiando una mirada y acordando silenciosamente que por ningún motivo querían tener que lidiar con Dinamarca en estado de completa ebriedad.

Llegaron a la dulcería. Dado que la mayor parte del tiempo el danés tendía a comportarse de manera infantil, probablemente algo de ahí sería lo indicado para regalarle. Islandia le mostró a Noruega una caja de chocolates que contempló no muy convencido.

-Busquemos otra cosa.

Prosiguieron con su recorrido, con Islandia cada vez más y más impaciente. ¿No se suponía que cualquier cosa estaría bien? Después de todo, sólo se trataba del regalo de Dinamarca. Y sin embargo, a cada sugerencia que hacía, Noruega le respondía de forma negativa o con algún pretexto de por qué aquello no sería un buen regalo. Simplemente se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por la otra nación. Y él sabía perfectamente por qué aunque su hermano no le comentara nada al respecto.

Lo que no podía comprender por más que forzara su mente era por qué. ¿Qué demonios había visto Noruega en Dinamarca?

Era ruidoso, infantil, caprichoso, posesivo, nunca oía a los demás, peor que un bebé. Y lo peor era que Noruega lo sabía perfectamente y nunca dudaba en echarle en cara sus múltiples defectos. ¿Por qué aún continuaba a su lado?

Había pensado en la posibilidad de que el danés lo estuviera forzando de alguna forma, pero la idea quedó descartada. El noruego ya era bastante mayorcito y podía cuidarse solo, ya se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión al quitarse de encima al molesto danés cuando su paciencia llegaba a su límite. Y si la situación lo ameritaba, siempre podía recurrir a sus "amigos invisibles", como llamaba Dinamarca a las criaturas mágicas de su hermano, que por supuesto no eran invisibles en lo absoluto.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el danés era tan buen amante…?

La sangre se le subió al rostro y de pronto sintió nauseas. Se apresuró a bloquear la imagen mental de Noruega y Dinamarca con otra cosa antes de que le quedara un trauma. Por ningún motivo volvería a pensar en eso de nuevo.

-¡Hey Nor, Ice!

Reconocieron al instante la molesta voz.

-¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlos aquí!- exclamó sonriente Dinamarca, que se había abierto paso desde el otro extremo de la tienda en cuanto divisó a los hermanos-¿Están de compras navideñas?

-Creo que es bastante obvio-replicó molesto Islandia sin molestarse en disimular el enojo de voz, consecuencia por su pensamiento de hace unos instantes. Realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar con él y le bastó con echarle un vistazo a su hermano para comprobar que se sentía de la misma manera- Tenemos prisa.

-Oh vamos, no seas así-dijo haciéndose el ofendido- Pero yo se que Norge si se alegra de verme, ¿verdad?-le sonrió.

-Vámonos-el noruego lo ignoró y tomó de la mano al menor.

-¡Qué malos son! ¡Y yo que acabo de comprar sus regalos!-y les cerró el paso, para después sacar algo de las bolsas que llevaba consigo-Este es para mi Nor-le enseñó un suéter que decía "Amo a mi seme"- y este es para Ice, ¡No creas que me iba a olvidar de ti!-el otro decía "El bebé de la familia". - ¿Qué tal, verdad que están geniales? ¡Ni Finlan…Santa podría haber escogido algo mejor!- dijo orgulloso.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada de fastidio y consternación. Antes que el danés pudiera seguir jactándose de lo maravillosos que eran sus regalos, Noruega lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago. Islandia hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero estaba muy ocupado cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía. ¿Por qué Dinamarca siempre tenía que ser así?

-Vámonos Is-lo llamó. La nación tirada en el suelo emitió un quejido al sentir como el noruego le pasaba por encima.

El islandés siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo, obteniendo con eso nuevos lamentos de parte del danés. Pero lo tenía bien merecido. Todavía se tomó un segundo para lanzarle una mirada de odio. El contenido de sus bolsas había quedado desparramado en el suelo.

Siguieron paseándose por el centro comercial en silencio. Islandia ya no se molestaba en sugerir ni opinar nada. ¿Por qué se suponía que habían ido por un regalo para Dinamarca en primer lugar?

Chocó contra la espalda del noruego. Se había detenido frente a una joyería.

-Entremos a ver.

No le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Tan pronto como puso un pie adentro, divisó lo que había llamado la atención de su hermano.

Se trataba de un prendedor de plata en forma de hacha. Perfecto para Dinamarca.

"_Pero eso no es cualquier cosa"_ pensó irritado mientras Noruega preguntaba por aquel objeto a uno de los vendedores.

Islandia se cruzó de brazos. Al menos al fin podrían irse de ahí.

-…-

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó al estudiar el rostro de su hermano. Para cualquier otro la expresión del noruego le habría parecido la misma seria de siempre, pero él lo conocía demasiado bien. Y entonces supo qué andaba mal.

Observó la etiqueta con el precio de la pequeña hacha. Obviamente no se había imaginado que terminaría comprando algo tan caro.

Estuvo a punto de sugerirle que buscaran otra cosa más accesible económicamente, después de todo solo se trataba de Dinamarca, él mismo lo había dicho.

Su encuentro momentos atrás vino a su mente. En verdad que el danés podía ser molesto cuando se lo proponía, pero…

Recordó entonces dentro de una de las bolsas había visto dos cajas envueltas para regalo, una con los colores de su bandera y otra con los de Noruega. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-Podemos pagarlo entre los dos- le sugirió al mayor, quien lo miró sorprendido, pero aceptó luego de unos minutos.

Y mientras veía como el regalo era envuelto, pensó en la otra nación. Claro, Dinamarca estaba lleno de defectos, pero seguramente también debía de tener un lado bueno (muy escondido) si Noruega continuaba a su lado. Islandia concluyó que no le haría daño tener aquel detalle con él por lo menos en esa ocasión.

*****

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!

Que Finlandia los visite en la noche y les deje muchos regalos!!! ^^

Algo rápido que se me ocurrió con los nórdicos XD

Realmente de Islandia no tengo mucha información y casi no hay fics donde salga, así q me disculpo si me quedó algo OoC, de verdad lo intenté!!!!

Justamente hoy (o ayer, si tomamos en cuenta q van a ser las 5AM ) anduvimos mis padres y yo ultimando detalles de los regalos, al menos yo soy feliz porq ya tengo el mío ^^ (voy a ir a ver a Coldplay en marzo, voy a ver a Coldplay en marzo!!!!!)

Y tbn, espero ver si puedo subir otra cosa de SuxFin (aviso que será totalmente fluff, me encantan esas cosas XDD)

Que se la pasen bien y nos leemos pronto!!!!


End file.
